Rewriting history
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Also known as "What Hobbits depraved little mind thinks should happen in Season 4"
1. CHAPTER 1 New feelings for an old friend

**CHAPTER 1 New feelings for an old friend**

_Dedicated to the devious Dg, who always spikes the tequilia!_

* * *

><p>Helen looked down the muddy road of 1898 London bewildered. She had expected to land in Oxford, not here.<p>

"Bloody hell" She murmured, recognizing her surroundings as White chapel. Helen Magnus was not usually one to shirk from danger, but she knew exactly what Druitt was capable of. Helen stepped deftly away from a seedy pub nearby and dissolved into the many shadows nearby. She slipped down the first dark ally she came across and exited to another street.

"Oi Love!" Helen turned to see a hansom barreling down on her, struggling to rein in his horses. "Watch it!"

Before she could react, a pair of hands grabbed her with superhuman strength and pulled her back to the ally with unnatural speed. Helen stood facing the wall with her rescuer behind her, holding her waist firmly, but not painfully.

"I beg your pardon Miss." A voice with a barely-there Serbian accent whispered. "But it isn't safe for a Woman like you to be out alone." He emphasized the 'W' sound, careful not to make it sound like a 'V' Helen nearly fainted with relief.

"Nikola!"

"Yes?" the vampire answered uncertainly, letting her go and stepping back. "Sorry, Do I know-"

Helen cut him off by crushing her lips to his. Nikola pushed her off gently and cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"I'm flattered Miss, but I don't think I can afford you."

Helen rolled her eyes and slapped him. "Nikola! I'm not a street walker. Its me, Helen. Helen Magnus."

"H-Hel-len?" Nikola rubbed his cheek and sucked in his fangs. "I thought your blood smelled familiar. What are you doing here? James and I waled you home 5 minutes ago."

Helen nodded. "Its complicated. But Its me. you're Nikola Tesla, Serbian and a vampire. You're in oxford, part of the five. The others are James Watson Nigel Griffin and Montague Druitt. Better known as John. You're a genius inventor who fell asleep once in Edison's electric chair. "

"Fascinating. Whats an electric chair?" Nikola asked, pulling Helen over to a streetlamp.

"You'll find out soon enough" Helen sighed. "Nikola please. I need your help."

Nikola pulled Her under the light and examined her carefully. "You don't look much like yourself, Helen. But you, sound like you. When did you color your hair?"

"1937. Nikola focus." Helen pleaded, shaking his shoulders lightly.

Nikola smirked crookedly. "Helen! It is you." He pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her deep blue eyes. "only person who ever- never mind. But what are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Helen sighed. "Wait, Nikola what are you doing here?"

Nikola fidgeted. "I um I was I uh... taking a shortcut back to Oxford." he stuttered.

"You were going the wrong way, Nikola." Helen replied and pointed in the opposite direction he was heading. "What were you doing in White chapel?"

Nikola looked around awkwardly. "I I .. i was going for... a drink..."

"You only drink wine. I've known you for 130 years. The real reason"

"I was I umm...I was... "

"Spill it Nikola." three words that never failed.

The vampire sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I was following Druitt. He shouldn't be down here, Helen. Not with a woman as amazing as you waiting at home. If it were me Id never be here. I would spend all my time home with you. Id be grateful for every minute... "  
>Nikola fell silent and blushed.<p>

Helen stepped forward and caressed his cheek. "So you really did mean it? In Rome, it wasn't just to make me cooperate? You really love me?"

"I ...we..we've never been to Rome Helen." Nikola shrugged lamely.

"That isn't the point Nikola! Do you love me?"

Nikola smiled and nodded eagerly. "Alvayz" he whispered, pulling her closer. "Ever since ze day ve met. Do you think I vould put up with the otherz if I didn't love you?" he asked, his accent slipping in his excitement.

Helen rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Vhat does it matter? I'm telling you now, I told you in Rome-vhenever it is ve vent there." Nikola leaned into her ear with a smug grin. "Does this me ve can go back to kissing?"

Helen laughed and nipped his neck, making Nikola mutter an oath in Serbian. "Nikola. I need to go to my house. I have to talk to .. me."


	2. CHAPTER 2 This just gets trickier

**CHAPTER 2 This just gets trickier**

Nikola froze and slowly looked down at Helen. "You're not you? Not my Helen?"

"I'm from the future. I was propelled back here by something Adam Worth built. "

"So. You are married to John?" Nikola sighed an pulled away. "And you came back to toy with my heart all over againe?"

Helen sighed and played with his mustache. "I have to stop Adam. And I've come to correct a mistake I made. I never belonged with John. I need to talk to Helen Magnus from 1898 and tell her to break it off with John so she can be marry you. "

In one swift movement Nikola lifted Helen over his shoulder and took off through London.

"Nikola!" Helen gasped and kicked her feet in protest. "Put me down!"

"But I have wanted to run away with you since the day we met!" Nikola pouted and set her back down. "Do you really think you could convince her- you- to say yes?"

Helen laughed at the hopeful look in his steel blue eyes. "I'm amazed I never saw it sooner." she admitted, watching the light play in his intense gaze. "I know I would be much happier with you rather than mooning over John for 100 years."

"Helen I'm surprised. I don't seem the type to moon over any man for even 100 minutes!" Nikola replied with exaggerated surprise. Helen laughed and linked his arm with hers.

"Well I don't plan to make that mistake again. How much farther?" Helen asked, looking around. Nikola smiled and pointed to the next corner. "Wow you move fast."

Nikola smirked arrogantly. "I had excellent motivation, my Dear." He said as they climbed the stairs. "Now is it customary to knock or can we walk right in? I mean it is your house. "

Helen sighed and rang the bell. A few minutes later, a younger blond Helen opened the door and smiled at her Serbian friend.

"Nikola! how good to see you!" Her smile faltered at the sight of her future self. "And you brought a friend..." she looked back to Nikola and lowered her voice. "Really Nikola. I thought you had more taste."

Nikola paled. "Oh... No Helen. Its not what you think.. She's uhh..." Nikola stammered and looked to Future Helen.

"Really? " Past Helen crossed her arms " Spill it did you find her then? White chapel?"

"Well yes- she was- but I was looking for someone else... a man! "

"Quite the scandal Nikola." Past Helen giggled. Future Helen clapped her hand over Nikola s mouth.

"He rescued me from a runaway carriage. He saved my life. I'm not a lady of the night. Nikola was searching for Druitt."

Past Helen shook her head. "Impossible! What would John be doing in White Chapel? "

"the same thing he was doing a decade ago. He cant help himself. There's a rage he cant control within him. You know that well."

Nikola looked curiously from one Helen Magnus to the other.

"You've known for a long time you cant help him. " Future Magnus continued warily. "You've tried to make excuses why you gave him another chance. But he will never change. I can explain everything but this really isn't a conversation for doorways."

Past Helen nodded and stepped aside to allow them in. "Very well then. Nikola, you know your way around. Make yourself at home. Ill show your 'friend' to the parlor."

Nikola nodded and scurried off to the kitchen. "Shall I make tea? Or do you drink coffee now?"

"No I never touch the stuff. Tea please. "

Past Helen smiled. "Perhaps you are a lady after all."

Future Magnus smiled and sat carefully down. "Thank you yes. I- I don't know how to explain it. But we need to speak. Its very important."

"How if we start with your name?"

Nikola entered back in with tea service for two and a bottle of wine. "Well that's where it gets complicated." Future Helen nodded.

"My name is Helen Magnus. I'm 159 years old. My father is Gregory Magnus, founder of the sanctuary network. I went to Oxford but I considered Cambridge. I started the five and I was engaged to John Druitt."

Past Helen smiled politely. "Nikola? Is this your idea of a joke?"

Nikola shook his head. "No Helen I swear. I honestly didn't plan this." he protested. "I just ran into you- her -you... in White chapel."

past Helen quirked an eyebrow. "Alright then. Tell me something only I would know. Something I never told Nikola."

"You were considering Cambridge. They were more accepting about the first female student and they had a better program. You only decided on Oxford at the last minute after you took the tour."

"Nikola knows all about that." Past Magnus replied airily. "I do have to admit you chose Well Nikola. She looks incredibly similar to me." Nikola rolled his eyes and took a sip of Merlot.

"You never told him you chose Oxford over Cambridge because you intended to seduce him."

Nikola choked on his wine as Past Helen blushed. "ok then. You are me. How?"


	3. CHAPTER 3 True Identity

**CHAPTER** **3 True Identity**

"I followed Adam here from the year 2011. Hes been jumping through time and space with Dire consequences. I need to stop him. And I wanted to correct a mistake I made."

"You mean John." Past Helen said dryly and looked to Nikola. "This is where it starts to sound Contrived by you, Nikola."

Future Helen shook her head. "No. Nikola Tesla is many things, but he s not so underhanded as that. And you know the truth. James was right about the Ripper. Hes an abnormal and part Vampire."

"Oh don't start this againe, it isn't me." Nikola groaned. "Nigel following me around for three months the first time was annoying enough."

Past Helen shook her head. "We know it wasn't you Nikola. You have never been violent."

"Besides, the blood would make a horrid mess. It couldn't be Nigel, since he was following me. And I confronted loudly him in an opium den." Nikola knitted his brow in concentration as he put it all together. "James and Nigel dint have the stomach for blood..."

"What were you doing in an opium den? " Past Helen asked, stalling the inevitable.

"Trying to shake my tail. The shadow John set on me." Nikola replied irritably. "But if I'm not the ripper and neither is Nigel or James, and certainly not you Helen.. that only leaves-"

"Honey I'm home." John smiled, suddenly standing in the middle of the room. "Ahh entertaining guests I see." John glared at Nikola as Past Helen automatically moved away from him.

"Nikola and his friend have just arrived from White chapel. He was just describing a man he saw there. A man who matches your description to a tee. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? "

John snarled at Nikola "No not at all my dear. I was with James in his Study. Poor boy is still Hung up on the Ripper case. "

"Unlikely as I saw James head out to Scotland yard when he dropped me off 20 minutes ago."  
>Past Helen replied coldly. Future Helen pulled out her gun.<p>

"Tell the truth John. The others are going to find out soon enough. Tell your fiance where you go when you claim to be visiting James. Tell her what your really doing when you come back late claiming you were in Oxford. But don't you blame the Sourceblood John."

Nikola hissed and vamped. "All this time? You were the ripper?"

John turned to Past Helen "You don't believe them do you? Ive changed Helen, just as I promised. You swore you wouldn't tell the others. I changed you got to believe me." He snarled again. "No I see in your eyes you do believe them."

"Helen? How long have you known that John- was..." Nikola looked suspiciously between the pair.

Past Helen sighed and kept her eyes to John. "Ive known for a long time now. Since the Murder of Mary Kelly. He swore to stop if I didn't tell the rest of you. But you haven't stopped have you John? You haven't changed like you promised you would."

John snarled and pulled out a knife. "Helen Magnus! If I cant have you, no one will!"

Quick as lightening, Nikola jumped in front of Past Helen. "Really Johnny, Isn't that a little over-dramatic even for you?"

John growled and plunged the dagger into Nikolas heart.


	4. CHAPTER 4 Love revealed

CHAPTER 4 **Love revealed**

The Vampire gasped and fell against past Helen. Future Helen bent beside him and pulled out the knife.

Nikola watched transfixed as his wounds healed quickly. "I forgot I could do that." He murmured in a clipped accent.

Past Helen reached around and shot Johns retreating figure, hitting him before he teleported.

"Nikola! " Past Helen helped the Serbian sit up and kissed his cheek.

"Excellent shot Helen. He wont be able to sit right for a month." he smiled crookedly.

Past Helen smiled in wonder. "Nikola, you died to save me? Why?"

Nikola touched her cheek. "сте вотх штеди. I love you Helen." he looked down in disgust at the blood on his shirt.

"WHAT? How long have you loved me?"

"Hmm." he rested his head on her shoulder "14 years 3 months 22 days 14 hours 37 minutes.."

Helen cut him off with a kiss. "And you never thought to mention it?"

"The timing was never right. The day I tried was the day you announced your engagement to John."

Past Helen sat back in surprise. "The picnic you planned for us. In the park where we met." she sighed. "On the third anniversary of when we met."

"Everything all planned out down to the very hour and minute. " Nikola smiled and pulled something from his pocket. "I was going to give you this."

Past Helen took the silver chain with the ruby heart pendant and examined the the inscription_ Immortalis Amor_ . "Its beautiful Nikola." she smiled and handed it back. "But I cant accept this. Not right now."

"Oh. I understand. I just thought that-"

"No no nothing like that Nikola. I do love you. But with everything with John.. and trying to get the sanctuary up, and you heading to New york in a month... I don't want us second guessing ourselves every step."

"I'll wait for you, my love. If it takes a hundred years."

"I can atest to that." Future Helen smiled. "But don't make him wait so long, like I did. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Adam Worth."

* * *

><p>Hobbits translations: <em>сте вотх <em>_штеди_ means "You are worth saving" (Serbian) and _ Immortalis Amor_ is Latin for "Imortal love" both languages Nikola Tesla would speak.

Slainte,

Hobbit


	5. CHAPTER 5 A plan of sorts

CHAPTER 5 **A plan (of sorts)**

"If he isn't sitting with Imogen, he would be in the Oxford lab, trying to cure her." Past Helen replied with sympathy in her voice. " Poor girls been ill and bedridden. He wont let anyone look at her."

Future Helen nodded. "I'll try Oxford first. They wont let me in at the hospital. And most likely turned him out." she said doubtfully. "Nikola... I'm sorry. For any heartache and pain I caused you over the years. And I'm sorry it took 137 years, devamping almost dying and an evil vampire queen for me to realize I love you."

"Yeah I... Wait what?" Nikola asked in bewilderment. he looked from Past Helen to Future Helen and shrugged on his coat "Hey wait for me. I'm coming with you. "

"What? No! " Future Helen pushed Nikola carefully back. "I need you to stay here with ..." She gestured to past Helen. "Stay here, with me Nikola."

Nikola grinned. "Ive waited a lifetime to hear you say that." Nikola smirked. "But I'm coming with you, you could use my help. I'm not letting you face this alone."

"And do you imagine I'm going to sit around here and twiddle my thumbs?" Past Helen asked indignantly. "I'm coming too!"

"Both of you are staying here."Future Helen began, but Nikola shook his head and cut her off.

"If future me lets you run off into danger alone I think you better send him back here so I can kick his- "

"Nikola! Focus." Future Helen picked up a gun. " Stay here, both of you. You don't know what your up against! If all goes well I wont be back." she stepped into the shadows and melted into the night, making quick work of the trek to Oxford.

"Are you lost my dear?" Asked a dangerously silky voice behind her.

Helen turned with a gasp. "John!" 


	6. CHAPTER 6 Confrontation

CHAPTER 6 **Confrontation**

Hobbits notes: Im such a complete and utter idiot. I spaced completely. A Belated thank you to my beloved brother Glitch for helping me name the chapters.

Sliante,

Hobbit

* * *

><p>"Are you lost my dear?" Asked a dangerously silky voice behind her.<p>

Helen turned with a gasp. "John!"

"Helen!" John smiled in surprise. "Well I knew Nikola had found a nice little whore but I never dreamed it would be you. "

"Nikola loves me more than you ever did, he's a good man. A better man than you." Past Helen stepped out of the shadows with a gun.

"Two Helens. Well this is interesting."

Nikola stepped from the shadows and wrapped his arms protectively around Past Helen. "And both of them belong to me."

"What are you doing here, all of you?" Future Helen growled, looking at them all.

"We came to help you." Nikola smirked crookedly. "We re the 5, wherever you go, we go. That's the deal... although Johnny your really a fifth wheel here..."

"None of you know what your up against!" Helen repeated angrily. "Adam is Dangerous. you don't know what hes capable of!"

"Adam? the little pipsqueak from school? He s harmless." John laughed. Future Helen scowled.

"No he isn't, he destroyed a town called Carington and the city of Praxis. With your help I might add." she pointed her Gun at Johns head and stormed past, heading to the old lab Adam had favored. she slipped in carefully while Adam was working on his machine. He looked up in surprise.

"Helen. I never expected you to follow me." he smiled. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused.I just wanted to heal Imogen. look. I gave my little girl the medicine, shell live Ill never steal government secrets, you wont chase me off a cliff and Ill never end up in Praxis. I'll live a normal life and never cause you any trouble."

"And everyone lives happily ever after?" john asked from the doorway as he pulled out his knife."Helen marries Nikola and they ride off into the sunset? And my best friend James puts me in jail."

"John!" past Helen called as her ex-fiance rushed toward Worth. "No. Don't do this!"

Adam pulled a wire out of the time machine and pushed it into Johns solar plexus. "You're loosing your touch old boy." He smiled softly.

John placed his arms on either of Adams shoulders, transferring his on board elemental to Worth.

"John! Stop! Let go!" Future Helen called, approaching the men carefully. Nikola grabbed a live wire and redirected the current as past Helen shut off the power.


	7. CHAPTER 7 Death

CHAPTER 7 **Death **

_ Hobbits Notes: Captain obvious moment : Character deaths. But then since when is dead ever really 'dead' in Sanctuary? _

_translation: Ми Иммортал is Serbian meaning _My Imortal_. and to anyone whos dense enough to have to ask, no I dont know this off the top of my head. LOL_

_Slainte. _

_Hobbit_

* * *

><p>"I didn't know I could do that." Nikola grinned triumphantly. Past Helen kissed him carefully.<p>

Adam growled and pulled the knife from Johns hand, charging toward Future Helen, slicing her open in one quick movement. Nikola vamped and advanced on him. "You don't want to do that" He snarled.

Adam smirked coldly and stabbed Future Helen in the heart, slicing her open in one swift move. Nikola fell to her side as John pulled the gun from Past Helens limp fingers.

"lost my touch have I?" He shot twice, hitting Adam in the head and chest.

"John! How could you?" Future Helen gasped and tried to reach Adams side. Nikola held her back. Past Helen took a pulse.

"He absorbed my Rage. He would have become the ripper. I had to stop him." John whispered with his hands in the air as a gesture of surrender. "It was the only way. I m sorry."

" Don't fuss, dear Dr." Adam gasped and pushed Helen away. " It doesn't matter. Imogen is going to live a long normal life, that's all I need. Carrington will never have happened. Praxis will still be there. Let me go Helen. You've done all you can." Adam smiled and closed his eyes as his heart slowed to a stop. John pulled Past Helen away.

"Hes gone. There's nothing you can do. Not for him..." he whispered and turned to  
>Future Helen, who was trying to stem her blood loss.<p>

"Helen, Love?" Nikola whispered, trying to put her blood back in. Future Helen shook her head

. "I ... I have to get back." she gasped. "I need to...Nikola is waiting for me. I never told him I love him... John. I'm grateful for the time we had together. But we aren't meant to be together."

Nikola nodded and began examining the machine. "Okay. How do we work this?"

Future Magnus shook her head. "No it would blow everything up. You have to destroy it."

John looked at it carefully and pulled a large number of wires out from the panel. "Helen. I wish you and Nikola nothing but happiness. " He kissed her knuckles softly. "Will you be alright?"

Future Helen nodded. "Yeah I think so. Can you find the main power grid John? " she gulped and tried to stand as John Teleported away. Past Helen pushed her down. "Hold still. You need to recover your strength."

Future Helen shook her head. " We need to take the machine apart. Help Nikola with that. Please." Past Helen nodded and went to work helping Nikola, who kept looking over.

"Helen? Will you be alright? You're losing a lot of blood." He asked cautiously.

Future Helen nodded. "Nikola you can conduct electricity with your body." she said.

"I can? that's amazing hey do you think it would be possible that I could."

"Nikola Focus." Future Helen said quietly "Take the main volt and pull power away from the machine."

Nikola nodded and kissed her forehead. "Ми Иммортал. Ill never stop loving you." he said pulling the cords out as Past Helen methodically removed panels.

Future Helen closed her eyes as dizziness set in and the lab faded in and out of focus. She heard Nikola call her name and then fainted and knew no more.


	8. CHAPTER 8 Life

CHAPTER 8 **Life**

Dedicated to Glitch, in hopes it will make him smile, and dedicated In memory of Jeremy _Utinam inveniat immortalitatis inter sidera_

* * *

><p>Helen woke in her own bed in the Old City Sanctuary with the light streaming in through the window.<p>

"A dream... just a dream." Helen murmured as she turned to her side and slid her hand under her cheek. Her fingers caught on an unknown piece of jewlery. Helen looked down to find a chain on her neck. A silver chain with the ruby heart pendant with the inscription _Immortalis Amor_.

Helen smiled softly. "Nikola." she froze as someone beside her shifted in sleep. "Nikola?"

The vampire murmured in Serbian and pulled her close. Helen smiled and traced the silver band on his left hand.

"Nikola?" Helen called again as she noticed a matching band on her own finger.

"Yes, my beautiful Aeternitas?" Nikola smiled and sat up, kissing the back of her neck. "What does my lady wish?"

Helen watched the light play across their entwined fingers, glinting off the rings. "How long have we been married?"

"Hmmm" kiss "62years" kiss "4 months" kiss "3 weeks" kiss "5 days" kiss "12 hours" kiss " and 52 minutes." Nikola smiled "And Ive been grateful every moment Ive been Nikola Magnus."

Helen smiled sleepily as she snuggled into him. "Whatever happened to John?"

Nikola looked at her uncertainly. "How forgetful you've become, _Ми Иммортал_"

"Humor me Nikola I had a strange dream." Helen turned to face him. "Please Nikola."

The serbian pouted. "Johnny. Well hes still the same as ever. Married a long living abnormal. Nice girl but nothing to you, my godess. " Nikola added with a smirk. " They come visit from time to time with their three _deranged_children. Get that from their father I expect. But Henry and Ashley love thier crazy 'cousins' so..."

Helen sat up quickly. "Ashley? where is Ashley."

"Ashley and Kate returned from Italy just last night." Nikola pushed her gently back into the pillows. "Are you feeling alright Love?"

Helen smiled sheepishly. "It was a very strange dream."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Not really. No."

"So I was naked." Nikola smirked. "Lucky you."

Helen laughed and jabbed Nikola in the ribs. "Cheeky."

Nikola slipped out of bed and carefully tucked her back in.

"Now, My love. Shall I bring you tea? Or are you going back to sleep?"

Helen smiled and shook her head. "I don't need to sleep. All my dreams have already come true."


End file.
